The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to measurement gap enhancements.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE and a base station may refrain from communicating with one another for a short period known as a measurement gap, which may enable the UE to make measurements on neighboring cells. In some cases, the measurement gap may be longer than the time the UE uses to make the measurements; this excess time may account for differences in timing between cells.